In Which the Party Steals Ripley's Underwear
Due to some mysterious circumstances, the departure for the Dwarven Ruins had to be delayed. This gave the party a chance to take a break, relax, do whatever they wanted. For some reason Larkin, Raef and Sugar decided they wanted to answer Ripley’s summons to her office. “I have a mission for you! I want you to go pick up my laundry,” declared the scowling Ripley. After some bickering over payment, and helpful questions from Sugar such “Where is it anyway?” the party set off. (Leaving Ripley to eat her cigars in peace.) It was a run down place run by an old orc woman. A bunch of women were off by the well, busy doing the laundry. Nadya was also hanging around there, doing her own laundry. There were also two guards- looking a little too well armed to Larkin’s eyes. But just when he was about to investigate, Matilda the orc showed up and wanted to know what he was doing. Raef mentioned Ripley, and she nodded and bustled them down to pick up the clothes. About then a young woman burst out of the cellar and ran, screaming for help. She was grabbed by the nearby guards, but the party jumped into action. Larkin was more concerned with gathering information, grabbing Matilda and wanting to know what was going on. "Buisness deals, owes us money, nothing to worry about," she said gruffly. While Larkin was satisfied, the others not so much. One guard was quickly knocked unconscious by Nadya, who promptly ran away fearing she’d just killed a man. While the party was trying to kill the other, Matilda the orc stabbed Larkin. She lit her on fire in retaliation. She was burned to death. Nothing bad came of this whatsoever. It was only short work to dispatch the other guard, and the woman who had burst out of the cellar was left alone to flee in peace. The party burst down the cellar door, surprising four guards sitting around a table. Things were about to come to blows again, when Sugar stepped in. “Hey um, so we just killed two other guys, so maybe you should uh, put your weapons down and go outside.” Intimidated by the pink tiefling, the guards obliged. Upon opening one of the doors, Raef discovered it was full of bound and gagged women. The first attempt to interrogate one didn’t go so well. She was afraid the party was just like whoever had captured her. Sugar was very helpful. Showing her new sense of humor Goro taught her, she declared, “You belong to us now.” The woman tried to punch her and then spit in her face when it failed. The party decided to bring the guards back down. One had taken off after the earlier escapee, but three were still hanging around trying to wrestle some women who had attempted to leave into submission. The party made them leave the women be and drug them back down. Larkin knocked one out with a crossbow, and Raef kicked them around a little. After that Raef decided to interview a less fiesty subject. He picked the woman crying her eyes out in a corner. After persuading her they weren’t here to hurt her, she flung herself into his arms and kept crying. During all this Larkin kept a sharp eye on the guards, standing over them with her crossbow. Finally she calmed down and told her story. She’d been a chef at the Grumpy Sausage but had lived alone. One day when she came to drop off her laundry, the guards had jumped her and drug her down here and tossed her in the room. Now the party decided to interview the guards. After slapping them around slightly, Larkin noticed that one looked to only be pretending to be unconscious. Slamming him onto the table, she demanded answers. The guard had few. They were capturing people and holding them for Pirate Queen Jonesy. Matilda the orc was the one in charge, she’d know more. But seeing as Matilda was dead, they couldn’t question her. The party investigated the other room. This one was full of men, who all together seemed calmed about the whole deal. Unfortunately they didn’t have any more information either. Illegal slavery ring busted up, Sugar then helpfully reminded everyone that their quest was still unfinished. Ripley’s clothing still needed to be fetched. They went back upstairs and looked through the building. Raef noticed the card with Ripley’s name on it first. But for one thing, it did not look like Ripley. It was purple, sparkly, and very ''very ''revealing. Clothing fetched- and moneybox looted courtesy of Larkin- the party set back off to Ripley’s office. Funnily enough, it was empty when they arrived, but she arrived shortly after looking very forcefully relaxed. That went away as soon as she saw the group. “Guys please, I just got back from a date, I feel good, please leave.” Raef presented her with the outfit. After staring at it and the party for several long moments, Ripley had one question. “How did you get my lingerie?” (In the distance, Ombre could be heard cackling.) “Never mind just- get out.” Sugar and Larkin obediently filed out, with Raef hanging back just long enough to give Ripley a cryptic warning. “So there’s some dead guys and some people locked up that you might want to look into.” A very confused Ripley investigated, and discovered the illegal slavery ring the party had broken up. The party got some cash, and the guards got a taste of their own medicine. Category:Session Recaps